Impossible In Love
by DokiDoh
Summary: It was a friendship that wasn't meant to exist; he was blind, he was mute. Impossible right? So how did this impossible friendship turn into love?  I want you to see I want to give you the sanctuary you've never had, ne Shizu-Chan?  Shizuo x Izaya


**Pre-warning; Izaya and Shizuo are pretty out of character in this, but I just wanted to write a cute story about them being friends from the start, then turning into something more x33**

* * *

><p>"Izaya this is Shizuo, as you can probably tell, he's blind. Shizuo, this"<p>

Reaching out and taking his friends hand the brunet placed it on Izaya's shoulder before continuing;

"Is Izaya, he's mute."

If Shizuo could, he would've rolled his eyes;

"Well not to sound rude or anything, but how are we meant to converse with one another if he can't talk and I can't see?"

"Jeesh have some faith in me Shizuo! Whatever Izaya writes, I'll read aloud to you!"

Shaking his head, Shizuo sighed before removing his hand from Izaya's shoulder;

"Ugh, nice to meet ya Izaya, like Shinra told you, I'm Shizuo and the mutts Paru."

Looking at the dog, Izaya blinked a couple of times before a smile appeared on his face and he began typing on his PDA, showing it to Shinra right after finishing; furrowing his brows to read the text, Shinra chuckled as he got the full message;

"Izaya says, likewise, and your dog is really cute."

"Ugh thanks, I'd comment on that as well, but I have no idea what he looks like…"

Holding his PDA in his hands, Izaya bit his lip; he didn't know what to say to that response…he had a few thoughts, but they all seemed too insensitive…well…so far, this conversation was a dud…

"Hey Shinra, he uses a PDA right?"

Looking at Shizuo, Shinra nodded;

"yeah, why?"

"Well I may not be a technological wiz, but I'm pretty sure they have a setting that says what's written out loud…"

Looking at Izaya, Shinra's face held a curious look;

"Mind if I take a look Izaya?"

Inside the raven was a bit hesitant, his PDA was the only way of communicating with people at a pace fast enough to keep their attention…the mere thought of it being damaged or broken beyond repair was quite a sickening one for the boy, but Shinra was his friend…he could trust his friends…right?…

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

The minutes seemed to drag for the boy as his precious device was poked and prodded, various beeps filling the air then finally; **[**I think I've got it.**]**

Handing the phone back to Izaya the bespectacled brunet let out a yelp of shock as Izaya hugged him;

"Uh you're welcome I guess."

Pulling back, Izaya began quickly tapping the small keys; **[**I owe you big time Shinra**]**

Laughing said boy pushed his glasses back up his nose before checking his watch, a quick curse leaving his lips as he found himself late;

"Well I have to go to a meeting with our Mathematics teacher about my final grades, so I'll leave you two to get to know each other!"

Smiling at Shinra, Izaya simply waved to the brunet as he sprinted towards the teachers lounge.

"So, um…Izaya…where are you?"

Walking over to the blonde, said boy in question placed a cautious hand on his arm, as his other started typing on his PDA; **[**here**]**

Frowning, Shizuo looked at where he felt the hand;

"Hmm I feel I should warn, because it's a device talking, I can't tell where you are…there's no echo behind it…so if I reply without looking at you don't take it the wrong way…"

**[**That's fine, I understand that.**]**

Bending down, Izaya gave a gentle pat on Paru's head, the dogs tail wagging enthusiastically in response; **[**Your dog, is different to other blind guide dogs I've met**]**

"How so…?"

**[**He's friendly, he doesn't ignore people; most guide dogs are trained to ignore everyone but their owners…**]**

"Oh, it's probably because he's also the family pet."

**[**Ahh I see…so are you the only one with a disability in your family?**]**

"No…my granddad is blind too…what about you?"

Nodding to himself Izaya stood back up;** [**I'm the only one…no one else in my family was born mute.**]**

Kicking the floor a bit Shizuo let out a sigh; "So, can you like talk at all or?"

**[**No…however I can cough, sigh, sneeze, and kind of laugh, basically anything that doesn't require the use of my vocal cords, just it's quieter than a normal person.**]**

"I see…must be frustrating…"

Hearing a light almost wheezing sound, Shizuo frowned; "Are you crying?"

**[**No, I was laughing.**]**

"Ahh, mind me asking why?"

**[**I just find it odd how someone who is blind, asks a mute person if it's frustrating.**]**

"I see…I like your laugh…it's…kind of…cute…"

At this Izaya blushed a deep shade of crimson, his instincts told him to look away, but what did it matter, Shizuo couldn't exactly see it…or so he thought…

"You're blushing aren't you?"

**[**No...**]**

Now it was Shizuo's turn to laugh;

"Nice try, I'm blind, so my other sensors are pretty darn sharp, that combined with how close you're standing to me, I can tell your body temperature increased the moment I finished talking. You're blushing!"

Clenching his fists, Izaya pouted and turned.

"Ah ignoring me now are we?"

Silence, shaking his head, Shizuo began feeling around for Izaya's shoulder; finding it he effortlessly pulled the smaller boy back towards him;

"Don't worry…just…I want to know, what you look like…" raising his hands, he placed them on the boy's face, slowly moving them around; "I can see with my hands…if I can feel your face, I can put together the picture of how you look."

Brows furrowing, Shizuo smirked;

"High cheekbones, small, sharp, but moderately straight nose…I'd say you're pretty fair skinned…and on a guess dark hair…and about 5'5, 6 at maximum…"

**[**You can tell all that, just by using your hands?**]**

"Yeah"

**[**Wow…that's pretty amazing…**]**

"Nah, just a basic skill really…I think like 90% of blind people can do it…"

Looking up at Shizuo, Izaya frowned; **[**Do you wear sunglasses everywhere?**]**

"Yeah…they…they make me feel safe…like when I'm wearing them, I'm not different…"

Sighing Izaya looked back to the floor, he knew how that felt…the last 11 years of school showed him clearly how cruel others could be…

"Hey you okay?"

**[**Yeah…I was just thinking.**]**

"About?"

**[**My old school…**]**

"Shizuuuuuooooo…!"

Turning in the direction he thought the voice came from, Shizuo frowned, where is sh-

"Oof"

Hitting the ground, Shizuo groaned…these were the moments where he hated girls…Even Paru was whining at the sudden assault as he licked his masters hand in apology…

"Damn…Erika, more warning next time…I had no idea what side you were coming from…"

Giggling like mad the girl now addressed as Erika removed herself from atop Shizuo's body;

"Want some help getting up Shizu-Shizu?"

"Nah, it's quite nice down here actually. Nice and cool, plus I can see better…"

**[**Wait I thought you said you're blind?**]**

Turning his head in the direction he hoped the boy was, judging from the shadows, Shizuo sighed;

"I **am** blind; but depending on the light source, or how strong the sun is I can see shapes and blurs out of the corners of my eyes."

Raising a brow, Izaya's face was the picture of confusion;** [**So wait you have cataracts?**]**

"Yeah..."

Watching the two converse; Erika's head tilted slightly to the side as she placed a finger on her lips;

"What's with that look, strange person I've never met before?"

Realising he hadn't introduced them yet, Shizuo sighed softly;

"Erika, Izaya, Izaya, Erika..."

**[**Um nice to meet you Erika-san, and well, cataracts are really easy to repair surgically now…so…**]**

Frowning Shizuo rolled onto his back; "Easily repairable, yes, affordable for my family…no."

**[**Oh…I get how that feels…My mother told me, I also have the option for surgery, and my parents have the money, it's just…they don't see the point in spending it for something so pointless…I'm fine the way I am.**]**

"No offence Izaya, but your parents sound like dickheads."

Sitting down beside Erika, Izaya sighed as he typed;

**[**Ah, Shizu-Chan, they just don't understand.**]**

"What normal person does?"

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya.O Says<strong>

I had fun today. The teachers are really understanding and patient…

**Shinra Says**

See, I told you, you'd benefit more at a school made for kids like us!

**Izaya.O Says**

Yeah…sorry I ever doubted you xD

**Shinra Says**

You should be!

_**OtakuNut has been invited to the conversation**_

**OtakuNut Says **

Hi guys!

**Shinra Says**

Hey Erika I didn't know you had Izaya's MSN too!

**OtakuNut Says **

He gave it to me today at lunch :D

**Izaya.O says **

Hey Erika

**Erika Says**

Iza-Iza! Ah I wish Shizu-Shizu could use MSN too…would be so much fun…

**Shinra says**

Yeah…it would be nice :C but not much we can do about that…

Looking at the screen, Izaya frowned sadly as he ran his fingers over the keyboard; this was his sanctuary, people online didn't know that he couldn't talk so they treated him like a normal person…it made him happy, really happy, but, it also made him wonder, what Shizuo's sanctuary was…or if he even had one…

Maybe tomorrow, he'd ask him…

"Izaa-Nii, dinner is ready!"

Turning the raven haired boy smiled as he gave his younger sisters a brief one second gesture with his finger before pulling up a blank word doc and zooming in till the numbers reached 400;

'**Tell mum I'll be down in a minute okay?' **

"Okay, we'll let her know! Don't take too long okay!"

And just like that, they were gone…he loved his sisters, but he couldn't deny the twinge of jealousy he felt towards them…why was he the only one to suffer?

Shaking his head he turned back to the chat, a small wheezy laugh leaving his lips as he scrolled down;

**Izaya.O says**

As much as I would love to stay and see the end of this debate, I'm afraid I have to go for dinner now :C I'll see you both tomorrow!

**Shinra says**

Okay =) have a nice meal And don't forget to ask the teacher about the upcoming trip! I'd hate for you to be the only one not going.

**OtakuNut says**

Aww okay, see you tomorrow Iza-Iza!

**Izaya.O Says**

I won't Shinra =) See you both tomorrow =^_^=

**Izaya.O has left the chats, no further messages can be sent to this contact.**

**OtakuNut says**

Iza-Iza is really different online isn't he Shinra?

**Shinra says**

Well, what's holding him back online, everyone has to type to communicate, so it's like planet earth for him…

**OtakuNut says**

It's sad really…how amazing would it be, if one day Shizu-Shizu woke up able to see, and Iza-Iza could talk!

**Shinra says**

Amazing? That would be a downright miracle! Ah anyway, dad's calling me for dinner, gotta go~ see you tomorrow, okay?

**OtakuNut says**

Ah! Forever alone! Ah jk jk see you tomorrow Shinra!

* * *

><p>Sitting at the dinner table Izaya sighed, he hated this…his parents had been talking to his sisters from the moment he sat down; they always did this…it was like they hated his PDA coming out, like they were always trying to avoid it…<p>

It…it hurt…

Pulling it out, he began typing under the table, then with a tap on his father's shoulder to get his attention he placed it before him;

**[**May I be excused?**]**

Looking at the boys plate Shirou frowned; "Eat a bit more, Izaya. You've barely touched your dinner."

**[**I'm not hungry…**]**

"Izaya, it's not an offer, it's an order. Eat your dinner or your laptop will be staying with me for a few days."

Eyes widening, Izaya's jaw dropped a bit, he wasn't seriously threatening him with his one link to humanity…that was low…really low…

**[**Fine…but hey when I puke it will be you cleaning it up.**]**

"Oh stop whining, what are you, 5? Now eat your dinner."

These where the moments where he'd give almost anything to have a voice, he never won arguments in this house…and it frustrated him so much…he wanted to shout, wanted to tell them how he really felt…god there where a million things he wanted to do with a voice…

But those million things where never going to come…so without another word/message on the subject he began slowly picking at his rice as his parents continued their chat with his sisters…the smiles already back on their faces…

* * *

><p>"Honey, here let me help you."<p>

"Mum, seriously, I'm fine!"

"Baby please, momma's only trying to help."

Growling, Shizuo reluctantly opened his mouth; thus allowing his mother the permission to shove the food baring chopsticks into his mouth; "See, was that so bad!"

"Sweetheart, let the boy feed himself, you're degrading his manly pride!"

Looking up at her husband Namiko frowned; "I'm helping him Kichirou, that's hardly downgrading him."

Rolling his eyes, Kichirou stood; collecting his empty bowls; "He's capable of feeding himself Hun, he's not five years old anymore and you're not always going to be there to help him."

At this Namiko sighed; "yes but when that day comes…I'm praying we'll have enough to pay for his surgery…"

"Mum…please don't worry about that…Dad's right, I'm capable of looking after myself, and the things I can't do alone, I have Paru to help me with."

Shaking her head, Namiko placed a finger on her sons lips; "I will worry about it every moment of everyday until I can finally say we have enough, and you open your eyes and see us for the first time."

"Mum…"

Sighing the boy shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips; "Thanks mum…"

Pulling her son into a hug, Namiko chuckled lightly; "Oh sweetie…hmm I think, we need to dye your hair again soon, the brown's beginning to come through again…"

Raising a hand to his head, Shizuo began fiddling with his hair; "Are you sure blonde suits me?"

Pulling back Namiko smiled; "One hundred percent!"

"Shit, Namiko, the dishwashers leaking again!"

"Ah! I'm coming!"

Chuckling at the fuss he could hear from the kitchen, Shizuo began feeling around for his chopsticks, finally finding them he picked up his bowl and began eating his dinner; "Ah, Paru…maybe it would be nice to see what they look like, you know?"

Whining softly, Paru raised a paw onto his master's leg, resting his head beside it, only moving when a loud bang erupted from the kitchen.

"Ah Kichirou…it exploded…"

Chuckling, Shizuo began scratching behind his dog's ear;

"Well…there's never a dull moment, ai boy?"

**Woof woof**

"You said it…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1 =D I've had 90% of this written for a while now…it was going to be a for funwhen I get bored at night story, but I wanted to continue it =3**

**Oh and yes, Namiko and Kichirou ARE Shizuo's parents names.**

**Izaya's parent's names are Kyouko and Shirou. (If you read the light novels, you will know this xD)**

**And to add, the school they attend is still Raijin, but it's not a normal high school, it's a school for kids with disabilities, be they mental or physical.**

**Shizuo; Blind, he's been blind since birth, one of the rare cases of a baby being born with cataracts that only became apparent when he was about 5. But his parents have never been in a good enough financial position to be able to afford surgery. **

**Izaya; Mute, also since birth, his parents have never taken much care in it, the way they see it is he knows no different, and the type of surgery it would require would be more grief should it not work. They care for him, but they have a hard time dealing with the fact they have a vocally disabled child, hence the ignoring part.**

**Shinra; Shinra is completely deaf in his right ear after being in a car accident when he was 4; (his mother didn't survive it) a piece of glass pretty much took his ear off, the doctors where able to sew it back on to maintain a normal look, but he hasn't been able to hear out of it since then.**

**Erika; Erika has ADHD: Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Need I put more xDD**

**If there are any mistakes please let me know ;_;**


End file.
